Completely Crazy!
by korilsapy
Summary: What happens when a well known ff10 character becomes a little too attached to a blondue haired boy? The answer? this story!


Not sure how many chapters to have but if you like it then i'll write more chappies.But here goes nothing!

* * *

Completely Crazy! 

_The Dream_

_Tidus sat in his 20 foot tree, his only safe hiding place from "Her". He was 8 years old and no matter where he hid she found him, ahhh but not here.The reason? she was afraid of heights and couldn't climb trees, but that never stopped her before._

_Before he knew what was going on he heard a rappid beating of feat on the ground and a fierce wind following it.The first words that came to his head were" Oh no! shes found me", all of a sudden the noise stopped. There was complete silence. Tidus knew something was wrong.And it was. _

_" Tidus come down from up there, you made me get so scaredI thought you were dead" a strangely high voice called up from at the bottom of the tree. Risking a glance down he realised his thought were confirmed. He was looking down into the face of a small child.A pretty young girl with bi coloured eyes and short brown hair. Yes this was her, his worst nightmare._

_"Please come down Tidus ,I miss you so much!" Tidus glanced down and shook his head " not till you leave me alone!". The little girl looked sad " but Tidus we are engaged to get married " she whined sounding more eager by the second and yet so verry sad. Tidus was confused ,since when did he ever want to get married with her? "I never wanted to marry you,I only said that because you were gonna kill me witha tree ifI didn't" _

_"No matter what you say Tidus wewill be together forever or my name isn't Yuna!"_

The Present

Tidus rolled over in his bed he had that same dream about the past, for weeks now, he knew that eventually she would come looking for him and when she does it won't be a pretty sight.He stealed a glance at the alarm clock on a table by his bed , it read 06.30 am. Knowing there wasn't a chance on earth of him going back to sleep he thought that he might as well go out for a walk. Shoving on some jeans and a black shirt with a pair of muddy brown trainers he left the house and began to walk down the path. Hang on, what was that? Tidus could have sworn he heard the catch of a song.But not just any song.No. It was the song Yuna used to sing.OH NO!NO!NO!.It can't be it's not possible,she couldn't have found me when i'm miles away from zanarkaned where we grew up together.

Tidus hadn't realised he'd come face to face with the old woods. They're just like zanarkand woods far out in the countryside. The song was growing louder with each step. His mind was telling him to go back but his feet kept moving.

NoI can't face her she'll be mad ,after all i did dissapear from zanarkand for 15 years she probably thinks that i'm dead Tidus thought to himself.

Without realising it Tidus had stepped out into a wide clearing in the middle of the forest and sure enough his worrys were answered.There in the middle of the clearing was a fallen down tree with a woman sat on it.She had her back to Tidus hiding her face.Tidus knew instantly who it was for he would recognise that chestnut brown hair and petite figure anywhere, not to mention the high light voice singing.This was the person he had been running away from all his life this was her, Yuna.

Tidus turned around while he had the chance and began to walk away from the clearing. Without realising it he had stepped on a dead branch laying on the floor. The girl that wassat on the tree, turned slowly around and faced Tidus immediately herface broke into a huge smile.

Before she could stop him he ran at full speed through the old forest and back to his house which he shared with his friend wakka ,and lulu ,wakka's wife. Slamming the door behind him he went around the house and checked that all the doors were locked before positioning himself at the front door. Every now and then he would peer out through the eye hole at the top of the door to see if she was there.

It may have seemed that noone was there but slowly walking down the street to Tidus' house Yuna came ,humming a song to herself.

* * *

I really want to know what you think about it because it was one of these spur of the moment ideas. Please review it would make my day 


End file.
